


More Than Just Talk

by PaperFox19



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Chris is curious what else Sonic can do and the blue hedgehog is happy to show him.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Chris Thorndyke
Kudos: 15





	More Than Just Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chris had just pulled Sonic from the pool, the blue hedgehog coughed as the boy rubbed his back. “Hey thanks,” he looked at the boy and the first thing that came to his mind was, cute. He was equally wet his clothing clinging to his young body.

“Oh wow you can talk?”

“Yeah, but I can do more than that.” He said giving him a playful wink. Chris blushed.

“My names Christopher but my friends call me Chris.”

“I’m Sonic the Hedgehog.” He said, and the boy let the name ring through him.

‘Sonic…’ he thought, he felt his heart race at the name. The young man invited Sonic to stay with him, and Sonic agreed. They went up to his room.

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.” Sonic began unbuttoning his wet night shirt, and let the garment fall off him. His hands ran up his bare body, earning a shudder and soft moan from Chris. The blue anthro smirked, and let his gloved hands trail up and brush over his nipples.

“Sonic!” he moaned louder. His body reacted to the other’s touch. His manhood began to bulge up the crotch of his pants.

“Wanna see what else I can do?” the brunette nodded. Sonic dropped his hand down and began massaging the bulge in his pants. He rubbed and squeezed it, earning more moans from Chris.

It wasn’t long before the wet confines became unbearable. “Please Sonic…I…” the hedgehog didn’t wait, he removed the boy’s night pants and underwear in one go.

The boy gasped as his hard 6 inch pecker sprang free, standing proud from his nest of brown hair. “Not bad kid.” He said and began to fondle Chris’ cock with one hand, and massaged his balls in another.

“Ah Sonic this feels so good!”

“I aim to please.” He started pumping Chris faster, each pumping causing pre to ooze out and run down his length. Using the clear fluid he began moving faster and Chris cried out in pleasure. He came shooting his seed all over his chest belly and Sonic’s hand.

Sonic pulled his hand back and licked some of the cream off his hand. “Hmm very good.” He pushed Chris onto his bed, and started licking the cum off him.

“Oh Sonic.” He moaned, and ran his fingers through his blue fur. Sonic licked his way down, taking only a few seconds to nuzzle his soft patch of brown hair. He continued further and licked his taint, the sensitive skin had Chris moaning. “More please!”

He spread his legs, giving Sonic more room to work, and spreading his cheeks in the process. Sonic moved lower and started licking the boy’s entrance. “Ohhhhh!” he moaned, as the tongue penetrated his hole.

Sonic started tongue fucking the boy, working him back to arousal, his tongue wiggled about and the brunette continued to tremble. ‘This is better than any dream ever!’

He pulled back and licked his lips. “Not bad, but time for the real fun.” He revealed his own huge arousal, his long blue length reaching 8 inches, with a pink tip. His balls were big, and covered with fur.

Chris stared at the huge appendage. “Oh wow.” He said, and Sonic positioned himself at Chris’ waiting hole. “Be gentle first time.”

“I got ya.” He said and began rubbing the tip around his puckered entrance, he smeared his own unique pre around and Chris’ hole began to twitch. “Here we go.” He pushed in slowly, taking a lot of restraint on Sonic’s part.

Chris relaxed as each inch filled him, his whole body shook in pleasure, and it wasn’t long before Sonic was fully seated in him. “So big!” he moaned.

“Nice and tight!” the hedgehog moaned.

He started moving and began fucking him fast, his balls spanking against his ass with every thrust. “Oh yes ah ah ah ah ah Sonic ahh!”

The boy’s cock was bobbing with his speedy and powerful thrusts, his length was whipping pre all over but Sonic made no move to touch him. Chris fisted his bed sheets as he felt a similar coiling inside him. “Sonic I’m gonna cum again!”

“Go ahead do it!” he grunted, and went even faster. The added friction had Chris’ toes curling and he came. He shot ever harder than before, some even splashing on the boy’s face. His inner muscles squeezed him, and Sonic gave thirty powerful thrusts before cumming himself.

He flooded the boy’s tight sheath with seed. The two stayed like that a few minutes, before Sonic pulled his soft cock free from the boy’s hole. Chris lay their panting as the blue hedgehog started licking the cum from his body. “Sonic will you stay with me?”

“Sure kid, I think I’m going to like it here.” He said and kissed the boy on the lips. Chris hugged Sonic, and feel asleep letting the warmth of the other’s body hold him all night long.

End


End file.
